onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Hypothèses courtes - Bar "Chez Blueno"/@comment-24751967-20150716115712/@comment-26474485-20150729185423
78.221.170.62 a écrit : Teddy3 a écrit : Title: Someone Knocking Cover: Franky riding a rhino leading a heard of rhinos on a stampede Page 1 Green Bit, Wicca, Bian, Kabu and Gancho along with various dwarves are in the process of something, holding hammers and other various tools Wicca: '''*wipes sweat off her brow* Phew I think that's it '''Bian: Looks good, if I do say so myself. Kabu: 'Right. Wouldnt you say, chief? ''*Gancho is silent for a moment* 'Gancho: '... This reminds me of two instances.... All those years ago, when my ancestors stood here, and Noland came to Green bit.... but also all those years ago when a certain pirate visited... '''Page 2 *Shot of a statue of Usopp in a stoic postition, similar to the statue of Noland* Gancho: '''Yes... This will work quite well. Very well done. '''Kabu: All right! ok now lets go to the palace and celebrate with everyone else! Wicca, Bian and Gancho: Right!! Page 3 Inside the palace, the grand hall in front of a large stain glass window. Zoom in on whats going on, all the colloseum gladiators, and various citizens are celebrating and watching whats happening. Its Sai and Baby 5. Gatz: Do you, Sai take Baby 5 to be your lawfully wedded wife? Sai: ''*blushing and nervously looking away, as Boo and the other gladiators laugh* Uh.. yea I do... '''Gatz:' and do you, Baby 5, take sai to-- PAY ATTENTION Baby 5 is busy swooning over Sai repeating "He needs me, he needs me" but Gatz yelling snaps her out of it. Page 4 Gatz: ah-hem... Anyway.... Do you baby 5 take-- Baby 5: 'YES. I DO! ''*She hugs Sai* Sai blushes more '''Page 5 Gatz: 'Now you may kiss the bride. Shot of everyone reactions to this kiss, Chinjao tearing up, Boo laughing, others celebrating etc. ''*Loud knocking* '''Tank: '''huh? '''Page 6 Tank: 'Excuse me guys... Must be Kyros or somebody trying to join the party hahah ''*he sets his drink down* *Tank goes up to the huge door* '''???: Open the door please, this is Cipher Pol Aigis Zero. We mean no harm to anyone in there we are simply seeking information. *Tank hesitates* Page 7 *Tank opns it up, the 3 CP-0 agents stand there* Tank: Can I help you? Shortest CP-0: Ally-O, Tank Lepanto. Lovely evening, yes? Having a fine celebration I see *He leans over to look past Tank and see inside* Tank: Is there something you need? Shortest CP-0: heh, excuse me um... *He scratches the back of his head* What was it again...? Longarm CP-0: Strawhat Pirates, Trafalgar, and the Revolutionaries. Shortest CP-0: Oh right! Mr. Lepanto do you have any idea of the whereabouts of Strawhat Luffy and his crew, Trafalgar Law or any of the Revolutionaries who were present during this battle today? Page 8 Tank: I have no idea where they are thats none of my buisiness. Shortest CP-0: Oh um.. maybe you need a visual aid? *He holds up Law and Luffy's bounty posters* ''These are the men we are loking for. And also the second in command of the Revolutionary army, along with other various subardinates. Um.. Hoch you have those pictures, right? '''Hoch(Tallest CP-0):' *Holding blurry polaroids of what seem to be Sabo, Koala and Hack* Tank: I'm trying to tell you, I dont know anything. Listen we're trying to have a party here if you'd please-- Shortest CP-0: Mr. Lepanto please if you would just tell us what you know we will be on our way. Its as simple as that, really I just-- Tank: I told you go AWAY!! *He swings at him* Page 9 *Short man takes a step back to dodge his punch, and grabs his fist. and flips him overhead* Tank: '''AGHHGH '''Shortest CP-0: *looking up and Hoch and longarm CP-0* I tried to reason with him...sigh Hoch: Time to talk to the people inside I suppose, right? Longarm CP-0: Right. Shortest CP-0: Come on *They step over Tank's KO'd body and into the palace* Page 10 Everyone inside the palace, hearing Tank's scream and seeing him being knocked out, looks toward the door. Blue Gilly: Hey just what the hell is going on?? Shortest CP-0: Ally-O everyone! Wonderful celebration youre having here... Hajrudin: Why'd you attack Tank?? I'll crush you! Try and take me on! Shortest CP-0: We are Cipher Pol Aigis Zero and we are searching for imformation if you fail to give us this information you will end up like your comrade, Mr. Lepanto. Page 11 Shortest CP-0: 'Also, we know that that multiple people here are wanted and have bounties. If you help us we can ignore that fact... for tonight... ''The crowd gets ansty, people are getting nervous. Rebecca, Bartolomeo and Cavendish come out of the crowd, ready to fight. '''Cavendish: What do you dumbasses wanna know? Page 12 Shortest CP-0: We would like to know where Strawhat Luffy, Trafalgar Law, and the Revolutionaries are. Bartolomeo pushes Rebecca and Cavendish back. Bartolomeo: OH HELL NO! I WONT LET YOU SONS OF BITCHES HURT LUFFY!! Shortest CP-0: sigh... Didnt want to do this.... Hoch, Grober... Get the right and left sides please... The gladiators are angry, the citizens are scared Page 13 Shortest CP-0: '''We will not hesitate to use force. if you dont comply and tell us the location of these fugitives, you will be arrested, and if you fight back, you will be quickly dealt with. We are Cipher Pol Aigis Zero and we do not play games. '''Bartolomeo: Lets do it then!! BARRIER CRASH!!! Shortest CP-0:'' TEKKAI'' The barrier hits him and smashes like glass, Bartolomeo is shocked Bartolomeo: '''Thats... that hasn't ever happened... How did you... '''Page 14 Grober (The longarm): Looks like we have a volunteer heheh... Hoch: You think you can handle him, Kurz? Kurz (Shortest one): Shutup Hoch of course I can. Bartolomeo: Well.. Wel then COME ON!! YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE ME THEN DO IT!! As Bartolomeo yells the other Gladiators who fought with Luffy jump up and start to attack CP-0. Page 15 At Kyro's house, knocking on the window Franky: Huh? What the hell? Franky opens the window and looks outside. Franky: Whos there? Show yourself! ???: Down here!! I had to throw pebbles cause I couldn't reach!! Page 16 Franky: 'Huh? ''Leo and Mansherry and on the ground '''Franky: Oh hey its you little guys! Whats up? Wanna come in for a little tea? Leo: '''Thanks but no thanks, Fra-land. We come bearing a message from Gancho! '''Franky: The little tonta-chief? Mansherry: Right! Father would like to know if your crew has an archeologist. Franky: Hell yea we do, she's right here. Page 17 Robin: Huh? You need me? Mansherry: Oh well um... Every time there's a friendly group visiting, we ask them to see if their archeoligist can read our Celebration Rock. Robin:..Celebration Rock? Leo: '''This big ass square rock with writing on it. When we have parties we have them on top of it because its a big flat surface. Its been here for hundreds of years. Gancho says there was one guy who could read it once but, that was a long time ago. '''Robin: Oh.... Sounds like a Poneglyph.... Would you like me to go to Green bit? Leo: '''Right. We brought some beetles so you can use those for fast travel... '''Robin: Of course. Page 18 Shot of Robin flying across the night sky with the beetles, Leo and Mansherry. But you see Gancho strolling across the Green bit bridge with Wicca, Kabu and Bian. Gancho: It was a night a lot like this one.. when that boy was here... Oi, Bian, Wicca, Kabu.... Wicca: Yes, chief? Page 19 Gancho: '''That strawhat boy.. his name is Monkey D. Luffy? '''Bian: Yeah, it is. So what? Gancho: heheh.. that makes sense then... Today he acted just like that Roger boy did..... All those years ago... sa ma l'air fake quand meme. desoler javais cru que c t vrai XD c quelqun qui la fait je les cru XD